Million Tears
by hebi ryuusei
Summary: My first shot at a song fic. A lil filler fanfic in between after Sasuke left for Otogakure and when Sakura asked to become Tsunade's apprentice.


**Million Tears – **A SasuSaku fanfic

Written by .:AnIm3AnGeL:.

_A/N: Inspired by the song "Million Tears" by Groove Coverage. This story takes place after everyone is brought back to Konoha after the mission given to Shikamaru and the other boys when they arrive back in Konoha. It tells the story of how Sakura feels inside about her beloved Sasuke but a warning to you all for there will be spoilers for those who aren't up to date with Naruto. Please review ;;_

_AHHHHH I started this fanfic ages ago… but I forgot all about it so I kinda rushed the ending x.x Sorry if it seems really rushed! I originally planned to make a chapter for every few lines of the song... but I guess it didn't work out that way. I'll probably rewrite this later when I have the time!_

**Prologue:**

_How can I get you to notice me just once? How can I let you know I'm here when you don't even acknowledge my existence? I have loved you for so long that it hurts inside when you don't feel the same way. Now that you're gone, I don't know what to do. I tried to get you to stay, I even confessed my love to you and yet, you still left me without regret. What am I going to do without you Sasuke-kun? Why did you leave me…_

**"I wanna know where you belong. I wanna know why I sing this song. I try to show how much I feel. Is it a dream or is it real?"**

Thoughts trailed through Sakura's mind, thinking of the night that Sasuke had left the village to join Orochimaru. The night that she had told him that she loved him was that very same night her heart hadbeen broken and shattered in pieces. She had already cried a million tears and the thought of him was like a kunai through her already broken heart.

_Why did you leave me Sasuke-kun? I told you that I could have made you happy. You could have at least taken me with you because without you here with me, I just can't go on. _

She continued to lay there, in her bed, staring outside the window looking at the full moon and diamonds in the sky.

_At least I know we're both sleeping underneath the same silver moon. That's all the comfort that I have, and the hope that one day you'll return and that I'll get to see your handsome face just one more time. I will love you forever… until the day I die, you will always be in my heart._

With the sun shining down on Konoha Sato, Sakura came out of the Yamanaka flower shop with a few flowers in hand and made her way to the hospital. Children happily played in the streets and everything seemed as normal. _Everything but the fact we've lost Sasuke-kun to Oto Sato _Sakura thought to herself. And now, her other teammate was badly injured in the Konoha Hospital.

Sakura entered Naruto's room only to find him snoring with his bed sheets tossed over to one side of the bed. She couldn't help but smile and replaced the flower beside Naruto's bed with a fresh one. She stood beside the window and stared outside into the sunny day.

"Why don't you spend your day outside today Sakura-chan?" a voice said from behind her. Startled, she turned around to see her sensei standing by the door. Kakashi walked in slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to worry about anything, ok Sakura-chan? Its times like this, real strength is shown, and its not necessarily physical strength. Understand?"

"Hai sensei, I understand," Sakura replied in a dull voice, trying to force a smile upon her face. _I wonder what he's trying to say,_ she wondered as she walked out the room and suddenly bumped into Shikamaru.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru said absent-mindedly.

"Gomen nasai Shikamaru, I'm not quite myself today," she responded.

"Name someone that is. I'm still feeling guilty about the whole mission."

"You tried your best though. The whole group did, and that's what matters right?" Sakura said quietly. Suddenly the last night with Sasuke rushed into her mind.

"_**You're annoying…"** _

_Is that what you really thought of me Sasuke-kun? Even after all we went through, I was just a nuisance to you?_

In a daze, she parted from Shikamaru and walked around Konoha, and came to a stop at the bench next to the Academy. _I still remember the time Sasuke-kun and I almost kissed here_, she thought with a small smile on her face. _He ran away because he was so shy!_ She giggled to herself and looked up at the sky. _At least I have some good memories of him._ Her mood was turned upside down again.

She sat down on the bench where Sasuke had left her the night of his departure. Guilt rushed from her heart through her veins, making her body feel numb as she spread herself across the surface. Warm tears started to flow from her eyes down to the cold surface she laid on. _Why does life have to be this way? Didn't I tell you that without you is the same as being alone? It's the same as dying. Why can't you see that I need you so much in this life!_

She laid there, watching the sky above her as the birds flew past and everything around blurred.

_I'm so useless… I couldn't even do anything. I couldn't do anything for Sasuke-kun, and I can't even do anything for Naruto now except give him flowers. Maybe I really am the weakest in the team._

Sakura felt more hopeless than she ever did in her life. Although many hours had passed, she continued to wallow within her thoughts of despair and uselessness.

_I'm so weak… _she said to herself silently, with fresh tears rolling down her most face.

**_You aren't weak, _**a voice inside her screamed furiously. **_But if you keep acting like this then nothing will get done! Everyone will just drift further and further away. Do you want that to happen?_**

_No… _Sakura replied, trying to stop the flow her tears with her pale hands.

_**Then why are you still laying there crying, Haruno Sakura? **_

_Because… I don't know…_

_**Then get up and do something! **_

_But what can I do?_

_**What can you do? Aren't you one of the smartest to graduate besides from Sasuke-kun? Think woman, think!**_

_I don't know…_

_**Because you're not even trying!**_

Sakura continued to argue with her inner self until she reached a resolution.

_From now on, I need to rely on myself. I can't expect Sasuke or Naruto to do everything for me. I need to learn to have my own strength, but who can help me?_

After a moment of contemplation, an image of the beautiful new Hokage appeared in her head: the medical specialist and the woman who was known to bring a wall down to rubble. It was the one and only Tsunade.

With a new plan in mind she ran all the way to the Godaime's office and burst through the doors, practically screaming her request.

"MAKE ME YOUR STUDENT TSUNADE-SAMA!"


End file.
